huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffy Summers
Buffy Summers is the last of the single line slayer of the 21st century. The Slayer There are Slayers in the annals of history and there is Buffy Summers. Buffy is equal parts smashing success as Slayer and spectacular failure. Buffy has survived longer then any Slayer in history, even counting her two deaths and subsequent resurrections. She has also been the most rebellious Slayer (who has not gone entirely rogue) in history, defying the Council on numerous occasions and eventually leaving the service of the council all together. This streak of rebellion and independence turned out to be of great benefit to the world when the First Evil attempted to destroy the Council and the Slayer line. Buffy Summers became the focal point for the greatest battle of good and evil the world had thus far seen. Buffy along with her closely knit allies and friends were able to rally the potential. Slayers in Sunnydale and defeat the First evil in a climatic battle which saw every potential Slayer's abilities awakened. The battle resulted in the destruction of Sunnydale and the Hellmouth which had been there and for a brief time Buffy and the others thought the world was safe. Out of Sunnydale Safe was not something the world would ever be, however. Within weeks things began to move in the supernatural world and the Slayers were dispatched through out the world to deal with. Buffy took on the role of commander of this new slayer army and seemed to be traveling the world to various mystical hot spots. This was not the case, however; Buffy's seeming presence every where was due to a plan created by Giles, Xander, Andrew and Willow to confuse the forces of evil as to Buffy's true location and prevent her from being targeted. Through means both mundane and magical a number of false Buffy's were created. One of these in Italy has been famously linked to the Immortal, something which the Watchers find quite humorous but have never imparted the reason for their amusement to Buffy herself. England Buffy in reality has taken residence in a Castle in England which has served as the headquarters for the Slayer's world wide operation. Buffy's field work has been limited since the battle in Sunnydale, originally taking some well deserved time off from the responsibilities of the Slayer her return to field work was derailed by the events in Los Angeles that resulted in the destruction of Wolfram and Heart and the apparent deaths of Angel and Spike. In the months following the apparent deaths of her two great loves, Buffy has remained at the castle. Involving herself in only those matters that required her attention but otherwise seldom seen by anyone other then her closest friends. Present Then all Hell broke loose, literally and as usual and Buffy Summers pulled herself up by her figurative and very well worn bootstraps and got back into the game, personally traveling back to the United States to deal with this new threat. Personality For a girl who since she turned 15 has died twice, killed the great love of her life to save the world, had a new sister created by monks, dealt with the death of her mother and saved the world more times then she can count Buffy is pretty well adjusted. The world and humanity has no more fierce and determined protector then Buffy Summers, even now. She knows the job, she knows what it takes to do it and she does it with rarely a moments hesitation or thought of the cost to herself. Is she moody? Yes. Judgmental? Yes, does she hold a grudge? Yes. Can she be self centered and absorbed? Yes. But when the chips are down and the world is about to end Buffy will come through. When there's a demon with its hands around your neck threatening to snap it like a twig Buffy is the one you want on your side and as your friend. She is very loyal to her friends and loved ones. She would and has died for them. She's just not the easiest friend to have on good days, but she is the best to have on bad days. Vital Statistics Age: 25 Height: 5'4 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Place of Birth: Beverly Hills California Any other distinguishing marks? None Professional Occupation: Leader of the Slayers 'Family' *Dawn Summers (sister) *Joyce Summers (mother,deceased) *Hank Summers (father, estranged) 'Skills/Weapons/Powers' Buffy is a Slayer and possess all the usual abilities of a slayer. She is stronger, faster, more agile and heals far faster then a normal human. Her sense of intuition is enhanced to supernatural levels as well. Buffy has shown at times to have prophetic dreams; this is a rare ability among slayers but according to Giles something which has occurred in the past. Training and Eduation: High School, Some college, School of hard knocks supernaturally speaking and some correspondence courses since Sunnydale. Played by Eva